Who would be the winner?
by Okki
Summary: Benar-benar, deh. Andai Hunger Games benar-benar ada dan Kagami jadi pesertanya. Peserta yang paling pertama Kagami bunuh itu pasti Kuroko. —KagaKuro.


**Disclaimer: **The one who creates our emotionless-_**ultimate uke **_is **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**. And the one who make such amazing trilogy novel named **Hunger Games** is Suzanne Collins. Not me, ofcourse.

Ini ngambil setting-nya itu yang pas Kuroko abis ngasih tau Kagami tentang pesannya Midorima. Itu lho, yang pas Kaijou tanding sama Touo!

* * *

**Who would be the winner?**

by **Okki-chan**

* * *

-line break-

Bosan dengan keheningan di dalam bus, Kuroko Tetsuya, mantan _phantom player _di _Teiko Middle School_ itu. Berpikir untuk mengajak seseorang untuk mengobrol dengannya—yang tentunya orang itu adalah Kagami Taiga. Ya, siapa lagi orang di seisi Seirin yang paling dekat, paling sering bicara, paling seri berargumen dengannya kalau bukan dia?

Kuroko memutar posisi duduknya. Sekarang ia menghadap ke belakang, menghadap ke Kagami.

Kagami yang saat itu sedang asik memandang keluar jendela bus—dengan tatapan kosong— tentu tidak menyadari kalau orang yang ada di depannya sekarang sedang memandanginya. "Kagami-kun," panggil Kuroko. Kagami tersentak, lalu menyumpahi Kuroko yang senang sekali mengaget orang-orang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagami setengah kesal.

Kuroko memutar matanya, lalu kembali menatap Kagami. "Aku bosan," katanya. Serius deh, Kuroko. Mau kau bilang kalau kau ini sedang bosan lah, atau kau mau bilang kalau kau lapar, Kagami tak kan pernah peduli. "Omong-omong, Kagami-kun. Apa kau pernah nonton _Hunger Games_?"

Oke, topik pembicaran yang bagus sekaligus _super absurd_.

Kagami mengernyit heran. "Pernah, kenapa memangnya?" Suaranya masih terdengar agak sarkastik.

"Menurutmu, kalau kita jadi peserta di _Hunger Games_, lalu _Kiseki no Sedai_, _Senpai_, juga ikut jadi peserta. Siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang?"

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Kagami ingin melempar remaja berambut biru muda yang ada di hadapannya ini, dengan bola basket. Tapi, sayangnya, sekarang dia sedang tidak memegang bola. Satu-satunya orang yang sedang memegang—sekaligus memutar-mutar—bola hanya sang kapten, Hyuuga Junpei. Tidak mungkin, kan, dia meminta bola tersebut sambil bilang, "Kapten aku pinjam bolanya. Aku mau melempari anak ini dengan bola itu." Yang ada malah dia yang bakal dilempari bola sama si Kapten.

Kagami berpikir sebentar. "Tentu saja aku," jawabnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Jika kalian mendengar nada bicaranya, kalian dapat mendengar nada keoptimisannya itu.

Hening.

"Itu tidak _akan_ mungkin, Kagami-kun," balas Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku bisa memenangkan _games _aneh itu! Aku ini kuat."

"Memangnya kau bisa membunuh? Keahlianmu kan melompat. Tidak mungkin kan, kau membunuh para peserta _Hunger Games_ dengan cara melompat dari atas pohon, lalu menindih mereka sampai mereka kehabisan napas, lalu mati. Itu mungkin saja, sih. Karena Kagami-kun kan punya tubuh yang besar." Cara pembunuhan yang menarik dan lawak, Kuroko-kun.

Empat sudut 90derajatmuncul di dekat pelipis Kagami. "Kalau begitu, Pelatih kita. Dia bisa meracuni semua peserta dengan makanan buatannya."

"Hm. Boleh juga, Kagami-kun."

"Kau sendiri. Menurutmu siapa yang akan jadi pemenang."

Kuroko berpikir sebentar. Tetsuya 2 tiba-tiba saja naik ke atas kepalanya, dan itu mambuat Kagami ketakutan. "Kalau menurutku sih, aku atau Akashi-kun yang akan jadi pemenangnya."

Kagami _sweatdrop_.

"Aku dan Akashi-kun punya tubuh yang kecil. Kita berdua bisa melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain, tanpa mematahkan ranting pohonnya."

"Hanya itu saja? Kau kan juga harus membunuh orang kalau ingin menang!" Ada jeda sebentar, karena Tetsuya 2 menggonggong dan hampir mau menjilati rambutnya Kagami. "Kalau si Akashi yang jadi pemenang, aku percaya. Tapi kalau kau… lari di saat pemanasan saja kau selalu ada di posisi paling belakang."

"Tentu aku bisa membunuh orang."

"Caranya?"

"Aku akan menggunakan keahlian _pass_ku, setiap kali ada peserta yang berusaha membunuhku dengan cara melempariku dengan pisau atau panah. Jadi senjata yang mereka lemparkan padaku, akan kembali ke mereka, lalu mengenai diri mereka sendiri."

Kagami _facepalm_. Benar-benar, deh. Andai _Hunger Games_ benar-benar ada dan Kagami jadi pesertanya. Peserta yang paling pertama Kagami bunuh itu pasti Kuroko. "Bola basket dan senjata itu beda, bodoh!" hardiknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bola basket yang ada di tangan Hyuuga. Hal itu membuat orang—yang tidak sengaja ikut tertunjuk—memberikan pandangan yang mampu membuat Kagami bergidik.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal membayangkan kalau kedua benda itu sama."

"Lalu bagaiman kau akan membunuh para _Kiseki no Sedai _yang sialan itu?!"

"Kalau Akashi-kun melemparku dengan gunting, aku tinggal menggunakan _Ignite Pass_ supaya guntingnya mengenainya."

1… Urat-urat Kagami kembali beradu.

"Lalu, Muraskibara-kun, aku tinggal menukar makanannya dengan makanan buatan Pelatih secara diam-diam, dia pasti akan mati sehabis memakannya."

2… _Pemikiran macam apa itu? _Batin Kagami. Dia lama-lama jadi depresi sendiri.

"Lalu, Aomine-kun, aku akan sangat kesulitan menghadapinya. Aku akan menggunakan _miss direction_ku, agar dia kebingungan menangkapku. Kemudian aku bersembunyi, menunggu peserta lain membunuh Aomine-kun."

3… Rasanya ingin sekali Kagami membenturkan kepalanya ke jendela bus.

"Lalu, Midorima-kun, aku hanya perlu menghancurkan _item _keberuntungannya dan kemudian menunggu kesialannya datang."

4… Sekarang, sudah ada 3 sudut 90 derajat di dekat pelipis Kagami.

"Terakhir Kise-kun. Dia pasti akan mati sendiri, aku yakin itu."

5… Sekarang rasanya Kagami ingin meledak—eh, tidak, dia sudah meledak sekarang.

Kagami berdiri, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk Kuroko. "PEMIKIRAN BODOH MACAM APA ITU, IDIOT?! KALAU BEGITU CARANYA, KAU LAH YANG AKAN MA—"

Belum selesai memaki Kuroko, sebuah bola basket menimpa wajah sangar Kagami. "BERISIK! KAU LAH YANG AKAN MATI!" sergah sang Kapten kesal.

"KENAPA AKU YANG DILEMPAR? YANG BUAT GARA-GARAKAN, DIA!" Yang ditunjuk—Kuroko—malah memasang wajah memelas dan sepolos yang ia bisa.

"KAN YANG BERISIK KAU!"

Beruntung penumpang di bus itu hanya anak-anak dari klub basket Seirin. Kalau ada warga sipil yang ada di dalam bus tersebut, kasihan sekali mereka.

"Kalian berdua sama berisiknya," ucap seseorang. Suaranya lembut, lembut sekali. Lembut namun terdengar menyeramkan. Ya, itu suara pelatih Seirin, Aida Riko.

Suasana bus sekarang jadi ramai—berisik, sangat sangat berisik. Kuroko langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali ke posisinya semula. Menurunkan Tetsuya 2 dari kepalanya, lalu menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Ia melakukan itu semua seolah-olah keadaan di bus itu masih sama dengan ketika ia ingin mengajak Kagami membicarakan _Hunger Games_.

* * *

It seems so absurd, but I should **END this now.**

* * *

**Notes: **Oah, ngeshare 3 fanfic dalam sehari di fandom ini dalam sehar _For me, it's like a miracle..._ Btw, itu Kuroko-nya kenapa jadi kayak psikopat yah? -; /ditendang/ Kagami sama Kuroko-nya OOC, nggak? Hah, kalau iya, berarti saya masih harus belajar buat ngejaga sikap dari karakter tersebut.

**Review?**

**—****Edited **on** Oct 12nd 2012**


End file.
